Skylanders Academy Chronicles
by jedininja30
Summary: Follow the adventure of Spyro and Eon after the events of Dark Spyro as they try to find Spyro's family. On their journey they meet a whole manner of characters and make new friends while Spyro faces his darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

**This entire story takes place before and during the events of Skylanders Academy the Marked One. **

The Skylanders had just seen the message left in the sky by Spyro.

"SKYLANDERS FOREVER"

"now let's go find my family, just hope there not psychos" said Spyro. The two of them continued to fly away from the Academy.

"I'm sure they've gone back to side of the light, they're out of Strykore's grasp" said Eon.

"that's true so what's the plan?" asked Spyro.

"we're gonna have quite a long flight ahead of us, we'll probably not get there until tomorrow, we have to fly so far then stop for the night" said Eon.

"okay, can you even sleep in that form I mean aren't you like a ghost or something?" asked Spyro.

"yeah I can't sleep in this form, you're the one who has to regain your energy, me I'm gonna have to put my feet up and think until the morning or something" said Eon.

"that's sounds really boring like almost as boring as one of JV's lessons" said Spyro.

Eon let out a chuckle at Spyro's joke.

"I'm sure it will be fine; I can find some ways to preoccupy myself" said Eon.

"okay, so what's it like being a ghost, and how did you become a ghost?" asked Spyro.

"well I did die in the explosion it destroyed my physical body, I saw a light but I knew I needed to help you find your family and help the Skylands, so I used an old spell as I headed towards the light I read the spell in a book years ago when I was a young man it was dangerous, but since I'm already dead there wasn't much danger, the spell worked and now I'm a ghost, it has it's ups and down, the ups I'm not dead, downs I can touch anything nor can I be touched by other's, I can't eat or sleep" said Eon.

"dang that's sounds kind of rough" said Spyro.

"well if I can find the right spell, I should be able to restore myself to a physical body" said Eon.

"so, basically you cheated death literally" said Spyro

"yeah just about" said Eon.

"so, where are we going exactly?" asked Spyro.

"a small island miles away, I used to go there in my youth to practice, it was a hotspot for young sorcerers and sorceresses, it's where I met Kaossandra when we were young, the place has been mostly abandoned over the years, an old book was placed there, the same one I used to banish your family, it has the spell I'm going to use it to send us there" said Eon.

"wait won't we get stuck" said Spyro.

"no see I can hone on powerful magic in other realms to open up the portal's when we're there I can lock onto the Core of Light in this realm and bring us back, hopefully with your family" said Eon.

"I hope your right" said Spyro.

The two continued to fly on in silence Spyro following behind Eon.

**Several Hours Later**

The pair had stopped for the night so Spyro could rest. They had been flying non-stop for almost eight hours. Spyro collected some sticks and used his breath to create a fire to illuminate the area. Spyro looked down watching the crackle and spit of the flames as sparks jumped out.

"what's wrong Spyro you seemed troubled?" asked Eon.

"it's just the night we thought you were dead I blamed myself I thought if I didn't go after answers about my family none of this would have happened, Stealth Elf tried to tell me it wasn't my fault but I can't stop thinking that it is, if I didn't go after Malefor you'd still be alive, Malefor would still be alive, I don't know how I'm supposed to look at Cynder now, I killed her father, I caused so much pain with my selfish needs, I'm not awesome, I'm garbage" said Spyro.

"now Spyro, not for one second are you garbage, you just wanted answers, anybody else in your shoes would do the same thing" said Eon.

"Elfy said the same thing" said Spyro.

"and it's true, completely true, you had no control over what that fiend did it was not you Spyro, you tried to stop him, you tried and eventually you did it, we did it together we beat him and destroyed him before he could take down the Core of Light" said Eon.

"I don't know Eon people tell me it's not my fault but deep down I know it's my fault" said Spyro.

"I can't say anything to change your mind son, but I can tell you this, the point of being a good person is to learn from your mistakes and grow so you won't make them again, if you think this is your fault, take it as a lesson and grow from there, learn to not make those mistakes again and help those around you, that will make you a better hero" said Eon.

"thanks Eon" said Spyro.

"now change of subject, how are you and Stealth Elf" said Eon.

Spyro choked on his spit as he heard what Eon said. Spyro gasped for breath.

"what do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I mean do you like each other, Dark Spyro claimed you liked Stealth Elf and I could see a mile away she liked you" said Eon.

"well I wouldn't know about that" said Spyro laughing nervously.

"Spyro don't try and play coy with me, I was young once" said Eon.

"yeah I like her" confessed Spyro.

"and have you talked to her about your feelings?" asked Eon.

"well we kissed" said Spyro.

"ah my little dragon is becoming a man" said Eon.

"oh god Eon please don't" whined Spyro.

Eon let out a chuckle at Spyro's embarrassment.

"it's good you two talked about your feelings, it's better than to bottle it up until it's too late" said Eon.

"yeah I'm gonna miss her while I'm away, we only just opened up" said Spyro.

"you'll be fine Spyro, she'll welcome you back with open arms, but for now time to sleep" said Eon.

"yeah your right goodnight Master Eon" said Spyro curling up on the ground and wrapping himself in his wings.

"goodnight Son" said Eon.

**In Spyro's dream**

Spyro was standing on the grounds of the Academy he looked around to see no-one in sight.

"where is everyone" said Spyro.

He flew around trying to find but he couldn't see a soul, suddenly the sounds of crying could be heard. Spyro turned to see Cynder lying at her father's grave. Spyro flew down to see her.

"Cynder are you okay?" asked Spyro

"what are you doing here monster" said Cynder.

"what" said Spyro.

"I said what are you doing here you monster you killed him you and your selfish needs to get answers, why couldn't you leave well enough alone" said Cynder.

"I'm sorry that wasn't me" said Spyro.

"yes, it was, it was you, you and your true self your evil side" said Cynder.

"I'm not evil, I'm sorry please I just wanted to know what happened to my mom and dad" said Spyro.

"your evil, you killed my father you almost destroyed everything soon you'll go evil again, and more people will pay" said Cynder.

"no that's not true" said Spyro.

Spyro looked down his purple body was turning black again.

"no, no I won't do it, I'm not evil" said Spyro.

Suddenly screams of bloody terror filled the air, the sky turned black and lightning crashed overhead.

Spyro turned to see the Academy in ruins, the other Skylanders all defeated lying motionless on the ground.

"no, no" said Spyro.

Spyro looked down at a puddle and saw Dark Spyro looking back at him.

"surprise" said Dark Spyro.

His right hand sprung out of the puddle and grasped Spyro by the throat dragging him kicking and screaming into the water.

Spyro's eyes opened he shot up to his feet and looked around seeing everything was normal. It was morning Eon was still sat in the same position he was in before Spyro had gone to sleep.

"bad dream?" asked Eon.

"yeah, terrible one" said Spyro.

"there just dreams, they can't hurt you" said Eon.

"your right Eon, we should get back to getting to the island" said Spyro, he wanted to get moving as soon as possible.

"okay I'd say we're about 3 hours away" said Eon, he didn't want to press Spyro on what his dream was about.

Spyro stretched his body and soon the two were back off traveling to the island.

"do you think everyone back at the Academy will be okay with me just taking off like that and not telling them where it is, I went?" asked Spyro.

"I'm sure they won't mind; we can explain everything to them when we get back" said Eon.

"I just hope things aren't boring for them" said Spyro.

"I'm sure they will have their own adventures while we have ours" said Eon.

"yeah, I wonder how Kaossandra will like the new job" said Spyro.

"she'll like it she always wanted to be a Skylander headmaster" said Eon.

"really" said Spyro.

"yep it was her dream since she was young, she had to throw it away to keep Strykore at bay" said Eon.

"she was actually a great person" said Spyro.

"yeah she was" said Eon.

**Three Hours Later**

The duo arrived at the small island. The island was only about 30 feet from one end to the other, on the right side of the island was a large oak tree that stood tall almost 70 feet in the air. The grass on the island was long and plenty of beautiful red roses had grown and bloomed.

The duo landed on the island and Spyro stopped to rest a bit.

"so, where is this book?" asked Spyro.

"in the tree, though you'll have to get it for me, you know seeing as how I'm a ghost" said Eon.

"okay" said Spyro.

Spyro approached the large oak tree and saw a small part of it was hallowed out. Spyro reached his hand inside and pulled out an old brown book.

"this it?" said Spyro holding up the book.

"yes, now open it to page to 43 I believe" said Eon.

Spyro flicked through till he reached page 43; he held the book up so Eon could see.

"yes, that's the right page, and there is the spell, are you sure you really want to do this, we cam go back if you want?" asked Eon.

"we've come this far I'm not walking away now" said Spyro.

"okay" said Eon.

Eon waved his arms and began to summon magic. He followed the book closely to replicate the spell. Soon he had started to remember how to do it like he did all those years ago.

A portal started to appear, after a few more seconds the spell was done, and the portal remained open.

"okay here we go" said Spyro.

The two ran towards the portal and were sucked into its whirling vortex, Spyro felt like his physical body was being turned to liquid and then back again. His mind was spinning round and round he couldn't see straight.

Twenty seconds of this constantly swirling and the two were spat out in a clearing. A beautiful flowing river was to their left. They appeared to be in a forest.

"you okay?" asked Eon getting to his feet.

"yeah I'm fine, bit queasy but other than that I'm fine" said Spyro.

"good I'm glad there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage" said Eon.

"halt who are you" said a voice from behind them.

Spyro turned to see a cheetah walking on two legs, it held a bow in it's hands and an arrow ready to fire.

"I saw that weird portal in the sky, who are you, are you friendly?" asked the person.

"I'm Spyro this is Eon, we came to try and find my family they look like me" said Spyro.

The cheetah slowly lowered his bow.

"I have seen your kind before, maybe you are friendly" said the cheetah.

"who are you?" asked Spyro.

"Names Hunter" said Hunter

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles**

**Chapter 2**

"hello hunter thanks for not turning me into Dragon shish kebab" said Spyro.

"no worries come with me" said Hunter beckoning them to follow him into the woods.

Hunter returned his arrow to his quiver and swung his bow over his shoulder, so he didn't have to hold it. Over his other shoulder Hunter had a satchel swinging against his left hip. Hunter moved through the trees with grace, he knew the area like the back of his hand.

"so, Hunter you said you met my kind before?" asked Spyro.

"yes many years ago I was a young boy in my village, me and my people the cheetah people live in a small wooden village, my father was teaching me how to use the bow when the same portal you two came through appeared me and my father quickly returned to the village to inform the elders, my father and a few of the other villagers went out to see what came out of the portal, they found the purple dragons and brought them back to the village to regain their strength, they stayed there for a few weeks before heading off, my elders helped them find a better place" said Hunter.

"wow thank you for helping them" said Spyro.

"it's what my people did, we helped each other in need" said Hunter.

"this may come as a surprise to you guys, but the purple dragons were sent here from another dimension" said Eon.

"yeah I know the dragons told us that when they first arrived" said Hunter.

"oh well that's good then" said Eon.

"yeah so where are we going?" asked Spyro.

"we're going to see the professor" said Hunter stepping over a large tree root.

"the professor, who is he?" asked Spyro.

"he's a great man lives in a laboratory a few miles west from here, he creates great things, the dragon's went there to ask him if he could build a teleporter to get them back to their dimension, the professor hasn't had much luck it's the one thing he tried to do but couldn't accomplish, so the dragons flew off to the mountains to live peacefully, the professors the only one to know where exactly they live, I work with him he gives me gear as I help defend this realm from evil jerks" said Hunter.

"what kind of evil jerks?" asked Eon he was worried they may run into trouble.

"Gaul, he's the king of the apes, he's a colossal ape almost the size of a dragon" said Hunter waving his arms in an exaggerating tone.

"he sounds troublesome" said Eon.

"yeah he is he's been terrorising the realm for years with his army of armoured apes and other creatures, they attack villages of innocent people to hurt them or take their supplies to make their army stronger, we've been fighting him for years" said Hunter.

The trio emerged from the woods onto the edge of a cliff.

"so, what's this place called?" asked Eon.

"oh, sorry forgive me I never said where you are" said Hunter.

Hunter cleared his throat and extended his arms out to the sight before them.

In front them was a beautiful flowing river with water so clear you could see right to the bottom. Around the area was luscious green grass populated with crimson red roses and gorgeous dandelions. The trees were in full bloom and several sheep and goats lay around chewing on grass for food.

"welcome to Avalar" said Hunter.

"it's a magnificent place" said Eon admiring the view.

"you can say that again master Eon" said Spyro.

"alright let's keep going" said Hunter.

Hunter started to walk down a small path down the cliff face.

"it's slippery down here but it's the fastest way to the professor's" said Hunter.

"that's fine I can fly so slipping isn't a problem" said Spyro.

"and well I'm a ghost so no problem there" said Eon.

"right so what's the deal with the ghost guy Eon was it" said Hunter.

"yeah well to cut the long story short, I basically died and used a spell to bring myself back as a ghost, so I exist without a physical body" said Eon.

"damn man that must be rough" said Hunter.

"it's not so bad" said Eon.

The three of them reached the bottle of the cliff and Hunter started to walk West.

"not to far now we should be there within the hour" said Hunter.

"again, thank you for helping us" said Spyro.

"no biggie your dragon kind actually helped us when they first arrived before they left Gaul sent a large group of apes, they almost completely destroyed my village and the dragons came to our rescue and defeated them all" said Hunter.

"man, they are badass just like me" said Spyro.

"I guess" said Hunter.

Up ahead the trio spotted a small village being attacked by a pack of apes.

"oh, crud that village is under attack, you guys up for defeating some apes" said Hunter.

"oh yeah I'm all fired up for a fight" said Spyro.

"the let's go" said Hunter.

Hunter took off his cheetah speed allowed him to easily outrun Spyro and sprint at great speeds. Spyro had to take flight to keep up.

"man, dude you run fast" said Spyro.

"I am a cheetah we are known for our speed" said Hunter.

"that's true" said Spyro.

Hunter removed his bow from his shoulder and pulled out an arrow. He readied an arrow as he sprinted towards the village. The village was being menaced by a dozen small apes all holding small swords. The group was being led by a medium sized ape about 6 feet tall.

"get all the metal you can find Gaul needs it for armour" said the ape leader.

The trio arrived into battle. Hunter jumped towards a building and pushed himself off it with his feet sending him flying towards the first ape who he dropped with a flying kick to the face.

"take that monkey boy" said Hunter.

Spyro flew into battle blasting the second ape backwards with a ball of fire. Two apes tried to attack Hunter from both sides. They jabbed at him with his swords.

Hunter easily moved out of the way of the blades and leapt backwards loosening his arrow hitting one of the apes in the shoulder, he sprinted forward and punched the ape to the floor knocking it unconscious. The second ape tried to attack Hunter. He effortlessly dodged the slash and swung his bow round clubbing the ape around the head.

Three apes were down only nine left, and the leader. Eon quickly dispatched two more apes with blasts of magic. Spyro continued to shoot fireballs at the apes sending them scurrying in different direction, they were quickly dispatched by several accurate arrows from Hunter.

Soon they had defeated all the apes except the leader. He pulled out a large hammer and charged at them. He slammed the hammer down onto the ground where Hunter was. He effortlessly dodged the blow and grabbed the hammer swinging himself onto it and sprinting towards the ape. He kicked it in the face knocking it back and causing it to let go of it's hammer.

Spyro flew in and blasted the ape knocking it off it's feet. Hunter leapt into the air and brought his foot down on the apes head curb stomping it into the ground and subduing the ape.

The residents of the village came out to congratulate them. They were goat people who walked on two legs.

"thank you, Hunter and the new heroes, for saving our village" said the village leader Billy the goat.

"no problem Billy, you should probably put these guys in jail before they wake up" said Hunter putting his bow away.

"of course, where are you heading now?" asked Billy.

"taking these newbies to the Professor they're looking for some people and the Professor knows where they are" said Hunter.

"well you guys are A okay in our books if you ever need anything just ask" said Billy.

The other villagers nodded in agreement.

"thanks' Billy got to head off now you all take care" said Hunter.

The villagers cheered as Hunter, Spyro and Eon left the village.

"strange the apes usually never come this close to the villages, let alone the goat people, they barely use metal they prefer wood" said Hunter.

"sounds like it could be a problem" said Eon.

"yeah but it won't be a problem if they attack us again me and the others will stop them" said Hunter.

"others" said Spyro.

"yeah when I said I worked with the Professor I worked with a select group of individuals we help look over Avalar and make sure it's safe, we only really team up when a big problem arises, luckily they should all be there when we get to the Professors it's Blink's birthday" said Hunter.

"who's Blink?" asked Spyro.

"Blink the mole he's the nephew of the Professor, he helps with his research sometimes, it's his birthday tomorrow" said Hunter he pulled a small package from his satchel.

"you got him a gift" said Spyro.

"of course, I never miss a birthday" said Hunter. He returned the package to his satchel.

"ah here it is" said Hunter he pointed to a building up ahead.

Up ahead was a medium sized building with a massive telescope sticking out of the roof. Surrounding the building was piles of scrap metal and failed experiments.

"this is the home of the professor" said Hunter.

As they approached the building the front door opened and out walked a mole, he was about 5 foot tall. He had a pair of yellow goggles on his forehead just above his eyes. He wore a pair of blue gloves and had yellow shoes on his feet.

He was elated as soon as he saw Hunter.

"Hunter buddy you're here haven't seen you in ages" said the mole walking towards him.

"hey Blink, happy almost birthday buddy" said Hunter he pulled Blink into a bro hug before letting go.

"who's these two?" asked Blink.

"this is Spyro and Eon" said Hunter pointing to each of them respectively.

"well hello there Spyro and Eon I'm Blink welcome to my uncle's lab" said Blink.

"yeah I brought them here to meet the Professor they need his help" said Hunter.

"alright man you vouch for them they're good in my book, the Professor's inside with everyone else, they got here yesterday come on in" said Blink.

The four of them entered the lab. All around them Spyro saw dozens of weird machines he had no idea what any of them did or what they were for. There looked like what seemed to be a shrink ray and a cloning machine, those are the only thing's Spyro could work out.

"god imagine if Sprocket was here, I think she'd have a heart attack" said Spyro to Eon.

"yeah she'd be in heaven" said Eon.

In the room was a bunch of people they all turned to see the new arrivals.

"who's this Hunter" asked a Penguin with rocket launchers attached to his shoulder and a jetpack on his back.

"they're cool" said Hunter.

"are you sure" said an energetic monkey in a light green outfit.

"they could be apes in disguise" said the monkey getting right in Spyro face and poking him in the face.

"they're not apes agent 9 calm down" said Hunter.

"calm yourself silly bird if Hunter vouches for them, they're okay" said the Penguin.

"thank you, Sgt Bird" said Hunter.

"no problems my furry friend" said Sgt Bird.

"okay Spyro and Eon let me introduce you to everyone, you met Agent 9 and Blink, this is Sgt bird" said Hunter pointing towards Sgt Bird.

"nice to meet you Spyro and Eon" said Sgt Bird.

"then over there in the corner is Bentley" said Hunter pointing towards a yeti in the corner with a large club in his hands.

"pleasantly uplifting to meet you Spyro and Eon" said Bentley.

"thanks Bentley" said Spyro.

"now just the professor speaking of which where is he?" asked Hunter.

"he's gone to see Moneybags for a delivery should be back in a few minutes" said Blink.

"okay so we wait" said Hunter.

"so, what do they need the professor for?" asked Blink.

"they're looking for some people, Spyro's kind they came some years ago, the Professor knows where they left to leave peacefully" said Hunter.

"ah that makes sense" said Blink.

Around them all Agent 9 was still bouncing around rambling.

"you know you got to meet my buddy Pop-Fizz I think between him and you you'd make a whole sanity" said Spyro.

The others let out a chuckle at the joke they didn't really understand but it sounded funny.

Just then the door opened and in walked the Professor a small mole half the size of blink and wearing a lab coat with a pair of black glasses.

"ah Hunter I didn't expect to see you here this early" said the Professor

"yeah I found some people that need your help" said Hunter.

The Professor turned to look at Spyro.

"my it's another one of the purple dragons" said Professor.

"yeah they're looking for his family can you help them" said Hunter.

"of course, I'll draw up a map" said the Professor.

"thank you" said Spyro.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles **

**Chapter 3**

The Professor took his leave, he picked up a notepad and a pencil and began to draw a map for Spyro and Eon.

"hey guys, why don't we go see Moneybags, it's going to quite a trip and we'll need some supplies" said Hunter.

"that's a good idea we should prepare ourselves for a trip" said Eon.

"uh I didn't bring any money" said Spyro.

"don't worry about it I'll cover the expenses, call it payment for helping me take out those apes, made the job a heck of a lot easier" said Hunter.

"in that case lead the way" said Spyro.

"hey professor we're going to see Moneybags while you draw that map" said Hunter.

"no worries Hunter I'll still be here when you get back, just got to keep drawing, I should have the map ready when you return" said the Professor.

"thank you Professor you're a life saver" said Spyro.

The trio left the Professor's laboratory.

"we're one step closer to finding your family" said Eon.

"I know I can't believe I might be seeing them again soon" said Spyro.

"then we can bring them home to the Skylands" said Eon.

Suddenly a small flying bug started buzzing in front of Spyro's face. Spyro swatted at the creature trying to waft it away.

"get out of here you dang bug" said Spyro.

Hunter turned to see what Spyro was on about. As soon as he saw the bug which was a golden dragonfly, he knew who it was.

"hey Sparx, leave him alone" said Hunter.

"bzz, bzz" said Sparx flying over Hunter.

"he's a new friend I made today, he's cool" said Hunter.

"bzz, bzz, bzz" said Sparx.

"hey that's not very nice" said Hunter.

"what did the bug say" said Spyro.

"he said you looked fat, he thought you might have weight issues" said Hunter.

"hey bug, I am in great shape" said Spyro.

"bzz, bzz" said Sparx.

"now Sparx play nice" said Hunter.

"bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz" said Sparx.

"yes, I did get Mole's present" said Hunter.

"bzz, bzz" said Sparx.

"your welcome bud, ah we're here" said Hunter.

Hunter stopped walking in front of a building, the building had a sign.

"Moneybags Emporium"

"this is the place; I warn you money bags can be a bit of a stiff sometimes" said Hunter.

"bzz, bzz" said Sparx.

"alright buddy you go to the Professor's hopefully we shouldn't be too long" said Hunter.

Sparx zoomed away and Hunter approached the front door and knocked on it three times.

After a few seconds the door opened and a large brown bear in a tuxedo and a monocle answered.

"ahh Hunter my good and well-paying friend, what can I do for you?" asked Moneybags.

"hey Moneybags, I'm here to buy some gear, I'm going on a trip" said Hunter.

"ah well a good paying friend like you, come on in" said Moneybags beckoning him to enter.

Moneybags noticed the other two individuals.

"ah don't ever remember seeing your faces around here" said Moneybags.

"this is Spyro and Eon, they're new here to Avalar, they're coming with me on this trip, I'm paying" said Hunter.

"well in that case lets get started" said Moneybags.

The trio were led by Moneybags into his shop. The shop was a medium sized room packed to the brim with different objects for all your needs, books of history and spells, climbing gear, mysterious vials you name it, Moneybags had it. Moneybags stepped behind a small counter.

"now what do you need for this trip?" asked Moneybags.

"okay, I need two sleeping bags, two tents, some pickaxes for climbing just in case, a refill on my arrows and a weeks-worth of water" said Hunter.

"ah certainly a big trip, well that will be 100 gems" said Moneybags.

"that's highway robbery, ah you're the only shop around okay" said Hunter.

Hunter reached into his satchel and pulled out a pouch, he removed some gems and counted them.

"there's a hundred gems" said Hunter.

Hunter handed Moneybags the ten golden gems.

"excellent it will take a little while for me to gather everything for you" said Moneybags.

"we'll wait" said Hunter.

**1 Hour Later**

The trio left Moneybag's Emporium with all their items. Hunter had a medium sized backpack on his back. it carried a tent, his sleeping bags, the climbing axes and some water. His arrow quiver was also refilled stocked full of plenty of arrows.

Spyro had a backpack holding his tent, Sleeping bag and the rest of the water. Eon couldn't carry anything as he was a ghost and couldn't physically touch anything.

"alright we have gathered everything for the trip, now we go back to the Professor and get the map" said Hunter.

"and then we go find my family" said Spyro.

"yes, we'll leave immediately" said Hunter.

"thank you for everything you've done to help us Hunter, really we never expected such kindness" said Eon.

"don't worry about it, you guys need help and it is in my duty to help those who need it" said Hunter.

The three guys entered the Professor's lab, Agent 9 and Sgt Byrd were having an argument.

"damn you ape, you annoying misuse of great science and training, stop bouncing around like a cadet being chased with a wet towel" said Sgt Byrd.

"birdy don't mess with me I zap Rhynocs and apes for breakfast" said Agent 9.

"hey, you two cut it out, you're not being very good heroes arguing with each other" said Hunter.

"ah Hunter maybe can calm down this annoying miscreant, he keeps hopping about like he inhaled a bag of sugar for lunch" said Sgt Byrd.

"that's just him being him, the guy doesn't slow down except when he's sleeping Sarge, you get used to it" said Hunter.

The Professor entered the room with Blink at his side.

"yes, I think I can improve your gloves to help you climb walls easier" said the professor.

"that's good oh they're back" said Blink.

"ah Hunter I have the map just over here for you three" said the Professor. He walked over to a desk and picked up a piece of paper.

The professor handed the piece of paper and handed it to Hunter. Hunter looked at the map and a look of surprise came onto his face.

"Professor this map takes us just a few miles from Gaul's mountain fortress" said Hunter.

"yes, but it's the only route to their home without flight, since two of you can't fly, you'll have to walk" said the Professor.

"alright but we'll have to be careful, according to the map we should get there in about four days" said Hunter putting the map into his satchel.

"I'm guessing you guys are heading off immediately" said Blink.

"yeah I'm sorry I'm gonna miss your birthday Blink, but duty calls" said Hunter.

"I understand, you get these two to the dragons" said Blink.

"will do" said Hunter. The two fist-bumped and they were off.

Three guys started the long journey to the dragon's secret village.

"we started off heading west until we reach the west mountains" said Hunter pointing to some mountains in the distance.

"okay, so who is this Gaul guy, you said he's been terrorising Avalar for years" said Spyro trying to make conversation.

"ah, well he was a large ape, like bigger than the usual ape, there was a powerful enemy that ruled over Avalar with an iron fist his name was Ripto, Gaul was his right hand man, he may have been a big brutish ape but he was quite intelligent and led Ripto's army. Then these powerful dragons came from a far land they said their last home was destroyed by an earthquake, they helped us get rid of Ripto and his cronies Gulp and Crush. Only Gaul remained, the dragons lived with us until the purple dragons arrived, then they all left together to start a village somewhere else, Gaul hasn't been a huge threat just a nuisance with his constant attempts at raiding villages" said Hunter.

The trio had trekked a good few miles and were approaching the mountain night was beginning to fall. Hunter took a swig of water.

"alright we'll get to the mountains and then set up camp" said Hunter.

Eventually as night began to set in the trio arrived at the mountain.

They set about setting up camp, Hunter got the tents up while Spyro gathered some wood for fire, Spyro got a fire going as Hunter finished preparing the tents.

"okay we made a good pace today, tomorrow we climb this mountain and down the other side and then we get over the mountain we head east" said Hunter sitting down at the fire.

"okay, at least we're one step closer to finding my family" said Spyro.

"yeah, so you guys got to ask me some questions time for me to ask you one, where are you two from?" asked Hunter.

"we're from another realm called the Skylands, we have an Academy there, we teach people how to use their powers and they learn to become great heroes to defeat evil and help innocent people, I was the star pupil" said Spyro.

Hunter Laughed.

"yeah I can see that" said Hunter sarcastically.

"Eon was the head-master, but now it's being run by a woman called Kaossandra" said Spyro.

"so, I take it this has something to do with the whole ghost thing" said Hunter.

"yeah, I lost my body in a battle with a formidable foe, I had to make the ultimate sacrifice" said Eon.

"well dang that's really bad to hear, sorry man, well I think we should call it a night" said Hunter.

"yeah goodnight" said Spyro his voice had grown quiet.

Spyro entered his tent and climbed into his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

The nightmares were in his mind again.

"you're a monster" said one voice.

"Pathetic, weak, you're the cause of all this pain" said a second voice.

"why would Stealth Elf love a failure like you" said a third voice.

"I'm sorry" said Spyro in his mind.

Spyro tossed and turn with the voices raging on in his head. Eon poked his head in to see Spyro shifting around so much.

"my son, it's not your fault" said Eon trying to sooth him. It didn't work Spyro continued to toss and turn.

"Spyro needed help and soon" thought Eon.

The night was a trouble for Spyro, again he barely slept at all, the voices in his head always kept him awake. Hunter made sure they got up early and packed up the tents.

"don't worry guys I got a good feeling we'll cover some great distance today" said Hunter.

Spyro didn't respond he slung his bag over his back and followed Hunter and Eon as they began the slow trek up the mountain.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles **

**Chapter 4**

The trio started on their trek up the mountain, Hunter's long legs allowed him to easily climb the path as it grew steeper. Eon had no trouble as he was a ghost and simply floated up the mountain behind Hunter and Spyro, Spyro on the other hand was struggling to climb the mountain as it grew more steeper because of his smaller legs.

"so, if you don't mind me asking, how did your dragon-kind end up here in Avalar?" asked Hunter as he climbed up a particularly steep incline.

"well it was because of a great war" said Spyro.

"a war" said Hunter.

"yes, a great war that threatened the Skylands a powerful enemy called Strykore tried to conquer the realm with an army, he used dark magic to corrupt the purple dragons and turn them evil" said Eon.

"but they're not like that now" said Hunter.

"no, they're not, but at the time they were forced to be evil, they were too powerful and almost conquered the realm I had to use all my power to banish them and send them to another realm" said Eon.

"and then they were spat out here" said Hunter.

"yes, they were, luckily they were out of Strykore's grasp and therefore turned back to the side of good" said Eon.

"well I'm glad they are, the last thing Avalar needed was a pack of rampaging evil dragons running rampant, huh maybe that's why they left, they were afraid they might turn evil again or something" said Hunter.

"maybe, we'll ask them when we find them" said Spyro.

The trio had reached the top of the mountain, the trail was beginning to lead them down towards a forest. Hunter got out the map to have a look.

"okay so we climb down this mountain and continue on walking North-East till we hit the North Eastern mountains, then we should be there, your dragon kind should be there" said Hunter.

"okay how long do you reckon till we reach there now?" asked Spyro.

"well down this mountain is a stream according to the map, the stream runs straight past the mountains we're heading too, if we can find a way to ride the stream, we can get there in less than a day, before nightfall even, on foot it would take two days" said Hunter.

"what do you think Eon?" asked Spyro.

"we should take the stream, it's quicker" said Eon.

"sounds like a plan" said Hunter.

The trio nodded in agreement and started to make their way down the mountain. The terrain was more dangerous going down this side of the mountain as they tended to slip more on the loose rocks. Spyro slipped up more than once but his ability to fly helped him quickly get back in control. Hunter on the other hand was struggling as he couldn't fly and one slip up meant a nasty tumble down the side of the mountain, Spyro was too small to carry Hunter, Hunter was more than twice his size.

Hunter pulled out a climbing hook and used it to grip onto the mountain whenever he felt like he was going to slip.

Eon just floated down the mountain without a care in the world.

"so, how do we plan on riding the stream" asked Spyro nervously as he climbed down the mountain trail.

"well we could build a boat there's plenty of wood about" said Hunter.

"would your magic help Eon" said Spyro.

"yes, I can easily knock down the trees or branches with my magic" said Eon.

"alright I have rope in my bag, if Eon can knock off some big branches or something me and you Spyro can gather them up and tie them all together to build a raft and then we push it onto the stream and hop in" said Hunter.

"fingers crossed it works" said Spyro.

"I'm sure it will" said Hunter.

The trio had finally reached the bottom of the mountain, despite a few slips and slides neither Hunter nor Spyro were hurt.

"well that was kind of nerve wracking, I was worried I was gonna slip and go rolling down the mountain" said Hunter.

"nothing to worry about we made it just fine" said Spyro.

"alright the streams just up ahead" said Hunter.

They continued walking for about ten minutes till a glistening flowing stream with water so clean and clear you could see right to the bottom.

"okay let's get started, Eon if you can get started knocking down some branches, make sure they're all about the same size, I'll get the rope out" said Hunter.

"on it" said Eon.

Eon floated up into the trees to find the most suitable branches. In no time several large thick oak branches came crashing down to the forest floor in front of Hunter and Spyro.

"alright let's get to work" said Hunter.

Spyro started rolling the branches towards Hunter as he got the rope ready. Spyro pressed the branches together as Hunter tied them tightly. The trio continued like this for the next hour, Eon after every few minutes would send down more branches, Spyro would roll them over and press them together with the others and Hunter would tie them together, Hunter was the only one who could properly use the rope since he was the only one with real hands.

After an hour they're work was finished, they had made a raft 12 feet long and 8 feet wide, more than enough room for all three of them. Hunter and Spyro pushed the raft into the stream and luckily it floated. Spyro jumped into the air taking flight and landing carefully on the raft. The raft was starting to float away down the stream, Eon floated over onto the raft. Hunter quickly hopped onto the raft before it could get away.

"nice work guys now we just have to wait till we reach the mountains" said Hunter.

"now we just sit and wait" said Spyro.

"yeah so tell me more about the Academy, any cute girls" said Hunter.

"well I wouldn't know about that" said Spyro.

"Spyro is just being modest, he doesn't notice cute girls cause he kind of has a girlfriend already" said Eon.

"oh, master Eon you didn't have to say that" said Spyro who was embarrassed.

"dang little dragon has a girlfriend, she nice" said Hunter.

"she's not my girlfriend, but yeah she's nice" said Spyro.

"what makes her special" asked Hunter.

"what do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I can tell you like her your blushing" said Hunter.

"I am not" said Spyro defensively covering his face.

"so, come on share with the boys, what makes her special to you?" asked Hunter.

Spyro sighed.

"she's smart, fierce, extremely loyal, always laughs at my jokes, I know when things are going bad she'll be by my side always, she always has since before I became a Skylanders, we were the closest of friends, and I guess eventually it became more than that" said Spyro.

"you should tell her this, make her feel really special, never let a good person who you care about slip through your fingers cause your worried about something" said Hunter.

"okay" said Spyro.

Spyro looked out at the forest and saw several deer gracefully running through the forest. Birds were flying by in the trees letting out innocent chirping noises.

"its peaceful" said Spyro.

"yeah some areas of Avalar seem untouched by trouble it's no wonder your family came to this side to live, it's quiet" said Hunter.

"I'm tired I'm gonna try and catch some sleep" said Spyro.

"okay, you didn't sleep well again did you" said Eon.

Spyro shook his head no. Spyro laid down and tried to get some sleep.

Hunter looked at him and knew something was up.

"what's eating him?" asked Hunter.

"he blames himself for something that happened that wasn't his fault, like his family he was controlled by some of Strykore's magic and made to be evil, he blames himself for what the evil Spyro did, I keep telling him it's not his fault but I know I can't change his mind, it's up to him to do that" said Eon.

"poor guy, I'd have nightmares too if that happened to me" said Hunter.

"yeah, I just hope he can put it behind him" said Eon.

The two fell silent as the raft continued to drift down the stream.

Spyro could still barely sleep the nightmares were back, they always came back. The same thing again and again, Spyro tried to shut it out but he couldn't the voices were so loud in his head. Repeating themselves over and over. Suddenly Spyro was shaken awake by Hunter.

"what's going on are we there yet?" asked Spyro.

"almost, just a few minutes away" said Hunter.

"how long was I asleep for?" asked Spyro.

"about 9 hours" said Hunter.

Spyro looked up at the sky to see the sun was starting to go down, night hadn't fallen just yet, but it would within the hour.

"jesus I really needed that sleep" said Spyro rubbing his eyes not that he got much.

The raft started to past the North Eastern mountains.

"here we are" said Hunter gathering up all his gear.

Spyro put his bag on and leapt off the raft flapping his wings and landing on the side of the stream on dry land. Eon quickly followed suited floated over to him. Hunter stood up and stretched his body, his body was stiff from sitting around for almost 10 hours.

Hunter quickly jumped off the raft and onto dry land. The raft continued to float away.

"oh well we didn't it anymore anyway" said Hunter.

The trio turned towards the mountain, they couldn't see a trail or pathway leading up the mountain.

Hunter looked for anything and eventually spotted something peculiar, a wooden door. It was about 25 feet high and 15-foot wide, big enough for a full-grown dragon to fit through. The door had no handles, and it was built into the mountain like an entrance to the inside.

"can we just push it open" said Eon.

"let's find out" said Hunter.

Spyro approached the large wooden door and tried to push it open, the door wouldn't budge.

"give me a hand here Hunter" said Spyro.

"sure" said Hunter.

The two pushed with all their might and slowly but surely, inch by inch the door slowly began to open. It took every ounce of strength they had but the door was slowly opening.

"alright you guys are doing it" said Eon.

Eventually after a minute of struggling the door opened. They both peered inside and saw a small cave on the other side. The trio entered and looked around the cave to find any pathways. After a few minutes of searching Eon shouted out.

"over here guys".

Hunter and Spyro came running over to see what Eon was pointing out, a trail could be seen it led up into the mountains what exactly was up there they had no idea.

"we're almost there" said Hunter.

"I know I'm getting really nervous now" said Spyro.

"you'll be okay, let's go see your parents" said Hunter.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles **

**Chapter 5**

The trio stared at the path up the mountain.

"so, my family is on top of this mountain" said Spyro.

"yes, they are, but we're not gonna see them standing around down here, let's go" said Hunter.

With that Hunter stepped forward and begun to walk up the path. Spyro followed close behind him and Eon kept to the back.

"so, my scaly friend, tell me more about your home, you said you defend it from evil, what kind of evil you face anything like ours, you ever face a giant near 20-foot ape?" asked Hunter.

"not yet, but I've dealt with my fair share of villains, one particularly annoying group of villains is the Doom Raiders" said Spyro.

"oh, they sound nasty" said Hunter.

"yeah they've been a reoccurring menace to the Skylands for a long while now, no apes in the group but they do have a werewolf called Wolfgang" said Spyro.

"not as impressive as a giant ape, but a Werewolf is still pretty rad" said Hunter as he continued to climb the mountain.

"yeah they're led by this evil woman called Golden Queen, she can turn things to gold" said Spyro.

"why is she evil can't she just become rich from her powers, and then retire in a big mansion and swim all day or something?" asked Hunter.

"I guess she just likes being evil too much" said Spyro.

"real shame, I'd love that living in a big house, get pedicures all the time and swim, I'd even put in a special room for me practice my archery in" said Hunter.

"don't we all wish to be rich and live life carefree" said Spyro.

"yes, we do" said Hunter.

The group fell silent as they trekked up the mountain, Spyro noticed snow beginning to appear more and more as they climbed higher. Spyro felt the coldness hit his feet as he walked. The luscious green at the bottom of the mountain was fading as they got higher. The air began to grow colder as well.

"do you really think they'd live somewhere this cold; we're only just starting to feel it, it must be even colder up at the top" said Spyro.

"that's what the map says, it says their up here and trust me this was drawn by the Professor, so they're definitely here" said Hunter.

"Hope they'll be happy to see you Eon, hopefully they don't hold a grudge you know what with the whole banishing them to another dimension and stuff" said Spyro.

"I understand if they choose to hate me, it was horrible move to rip people away from their home, but I did it with the best intentions" said Eon.

They fell silent again as they climbed higher, by now the snow was completely blanketing the floor as they walked, the ground was cold as they stepped for Spyro mostly, Hunter had furry feet, so they kept him warm as he walked. Spyro had no fur to keep him warm.

Spyro thought about using his flame breath to keep warm but decided against it, it wasn't that cold yet. Just chilly.

Eventually the trio reached a bend in the path that led into a cave in the mountain. The cave was pitch black there was no light to illuminate the area. As they entered the cave Eon summoned a small ball of light energy to light their way. They looked around to see if the path continued anywhere. They didn't see a path, but Hunter spotted something interesting. In a small area of the cave there looked to be a collapsed tunnel. The rocks were piled high blocking the entire way, but Hunter could see through the cracks and saw a path on the other side.

"Hey guys over here" said Hunter waving Spyro and Eon over.

"looks like a collapsed tunnel, we're gonna need to move the rocks" said Eon.

"We?" said Spyro.

"okay let me rephrase that, you guys need to move the rocks" said Eon.

"can't you use magic or something" said Hunter.

"it might cause another tunnel collapse, it's far too risky" said Eon.

"okay, we better get to work Spyro" said Hunter.

Spyro nodded in agreement as the two got to work moving the rocks. While they got to work doing that Eon stayed nearby using his magic to help them see.

Hunter moved the bigger boulders while Spyro used his claws to scrape away all the smaller rocks. As Hunter removed a particularly large boulder several rocks began to slide out and almost fell on Hunter squishing him. But luckily Spyro was faster he dived towards Hunter moving him out of the way.

"Thanks for the save buddy" said Hunter.

"Don't mention it" said Spyro.

The two resumed their work of pulling away the rocks, this time being extra careful not to send any more tumbling down on top of them. Eventually they cleared enough rocks for Hunter and Spyro to climb through.

"you first Spyro" said Hunter.

Spyro shrugged and climbed through hoping that the cave didn't collapse again as he moved. Eon just phased through the rocks. As soon as Spyro was through Hunter quickly scrambled through behind him.

They both got to the other side safely and soon all three of them resumed their trek up the mountain.

"how far do you think we are from the top?" asked Spyro.

"not to far we should hopefully start seeing some villages soon" said Hunter.

Almost on cue with Hunter finishing his sentence the faint sound of music could be heard in the distance.

"is it just me or can I hear music" said Spyro.

Hunter and Eon stopped and tried to listen; they too soon heard the faint echoes of music.

"I can hear it too" said Eon and Hunter at the same time.

"that must be the village" said Hunter.

"well let's go" said Spyro breaking off into a sprint leaving the other two in the dust.

"hey, wait up" said Hunter as he took to a sprint to catch up.

Eon continued to float at the same pace as he did before. Despite being so eager to help Spyro find his parents he was really nervous about seeing them all again.

As Spyro ran the music grew louder and louder.

"my family they're right here" said Spyro as he ran as fast as his legs could allow him.

Spyro's legs were pumping like crazy as he ran like a man possessed. Hunter being a cheetah was easily able to keep up he could see the smile on Spyro's face a mile away.

The music was getting even louder, and the sight of a large temple came into view. At the top of the mountain. The path led right up to it. Spyro sprinted at the temple full speed to see the front door closed. He skidded to a complete stop just inches away from slamming full force into the door. Hunter was quickly behind him.

"here we are buddy, the dragon temple" said Hunter.

"we're finally here" said Spyro a tear rolled down his right cheek, he brushed away with his left hand.

"well that happy face makes it all worthwhile" said Hunter.

Spyro calmed himself and knocked on the door. The sound of his hand banging on the stone door rebounded off the mountain and echoed all around. Eventually Eon caught up and gazed at the temple.

"did they really build all of this" said Eon looking at the size of it.

"no idea" said Hunter.

After several agonisingly long seconds that seemed to feel like hours one of the doors slowly opened a blue dragon was on the other side.

"yes, what is it" said the dragon.

"is this the village of the dragons?" asked Spyro.

"yes, it is, you should know that all purple dragons live here little one, though I don't remember seeing you around" said the dragon.

The dragons eyes looked up and noticed Eon.

"you, you're the one that sent them here" said the dragon.

"yes, I am, I come here with this young dragon his name is Spyro, I wish to reunite him with his parents" said Eon.

"but you were in another realm" said the dragon.

"yes, we travelled here with the intention of bringing them all back" said Eon.

"well come in, who am I to deny a person from seeing their family, I'm Cyril by the way" said Cyril.

"nice to meet you Cyril" said Spyro.

They entered and Cyril closed the door behind them. He then led them through the rooms of the temple they passed several dragons training and meditating. Some purple some were other colours.

"this way" said Cyril beckoning them towards a door.

Cyril pushed the door open to reveal a large open courtyard, the area was blanketed with snow, around the courtyard were several wooden homes with large doors for the doors to fit through.

Cyril walked out into the middle of the Courtyard where there was a large bell set up. He gripped the Clapper and shook it from side to side ringing the bell. The incredibly loud sound echoed all around bring several dragons out of their homes within seconds. As they stood waiting more and more dragons came out, eventually they stopped and Hunter did a quick head count, 40 of which were purple 5 were other colours.

"I know your all probably annoyed, being dragged out of your homes by the bell, but we have something interesting here" said Hunter.

"Eon" shouted a random purple dragon.

"it's you isn't it" said another.

"what are you doing here?" asked a third.

"right now, I'm here to reunite this young dragon with his parents, Spring and Abelard, this is your son Spyro" said Eon.

Spyro's ears pricked up and he turned to face Eon, Eon had never said his parent's name's before, up until this point Spyro never thought about their actual names just that they were his parents.

The crowd moved to the side to allow two purple dragons through, one male and one female.

"Spyro, son is that really you" said Abelard.

"dad" said Spyro.

The trio looked at each other they were all too frozen to move. Suddenly the mum Spring leapt at Spyro and pulled him into a tender and loving hug.

"by baby has come back to us" said Spring as she wept.

Abelard soon joined in to wrapping his arms around his wife and son pulling them into a family.

"my son, how we have missed you and dreamed for this day to happen" said Abelard.

"after all this time I found you guys, I seriously really found you, this is just fantastic" said Spyro with tears flooding down his cheeks.

"don't worry son, we're never leaving you alone again" said Abelard as the trio continued to hug, the Spyro family was now reunited.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles **

**Chapter 6**

The Spyro family separated. Spring looked down at her son.

"wow just look at how big you are" said Spring, she spoke with a soothing voice.

"you're almost a man now son" said Abelard.

"I'm just so happy to finally see you both" said Spyro.

"we can talk more back in our hut, come on" said Abelard.

Abelard turned away from Spyro and Eon and led them back to their hut.

"alright everyone, the reunions out of the way, you can all go back to whatever you were doing" said Cyril.

The crowd dispersed and the dragons quickly disappeared back into the huts around them.

Spyro kept close to his parents as they walked back to their hut, he did not want to leave their side. Spyro couldn't believe it, after all this time, he finally found his parents, he hugged them they're real. As they walked Spyro took a good look at his parents. Spring was a slimmer dragon she was about 20-feet-long from the tip of the tail to her head and stood just over 12 feet high. Her purple scales shone in the sun overhead. Abelard on the other hand was much stockier, he had a good build of muscle and his power seemed to resonate from his body. He was taller than he wife he was about 25-feet-long from tail to head and about 15 feet tall.

Soon they arrived at a large wooden hut.

"this is our home" said Spring.

"We've been living here for quite a long time now" said Abelard pushing the front door open.

They walked inside to see the room was decorated. The inside had cute little wooden ornaments of dragons hanging from the ceiling. The walls were brown and a medium sized window about 4 feet wide and 3 feet high was in the middle of one of the walls. In the corner was a large bed easily big enough to fit two fully grown dragons. They also had a large table in the middle of the room, there were no chairs they were too big for chairs.

"apologies we don't have anywhere for you to sit" said Abelard.

Spring got to work preparing some drinks.

Abelard sat down near the table and stretched his body. Spyro soon joined him Hunter and Eon remained on their feet.

"we don't have much in, the next supply run isn't coming for another week" said Spring.

"supply run?" said Spyro.

"yeah we have some deals with the people at the bottom of the mountain, some goat people, every month they bring us supplies and if they ever have any trouble, they ring a bell and that will bring us down, supplies for protection, they also helped build these huts we live in" said Abelard.

"so, who's in charge here?" asked Eon.

"we have a council of dragons, some of them are the people who built this temple" said Abelard.

"so, you guys didn't build the temple?" said Spyro.

"no, it was already here when we arrived, over a decade ago, there was a few dragons living here, they invited us in, and we've been living here ever since, the council consists of Cyril, a few other dragons, they're called Volteer, Ignitus and Terrador, finally there's me and Spring, all together we run the village" said Abelard.

Spring soon appeared at the table carrying a tray, the tray had several mugs of tea.

"only a few cups of tea, haven't got much else" said Spring.

"umm, there's five mugs" said Eon looking at the tray.

"yes and, oh right" said Spring as she looked at Eon and clicked.

"yeah kind of difficult to drink nowadays" said Eon.

"so how did that happen if you don't mind me asking love" said Spring sitting down next to her husband.

"It was a bad day, an evil villain tried to destroy the Core of Light using an old Arkeyan Conquertron, I stopped it and destroyed the Conquertron but in doing so I lost my body" said Eon.

"who was this villain you speak of?" asked Abelard.

"it was me" said Spyro quietly.

"WHAT" shouted Abelard and Spring.

"I tried to find out where Eon had sent you guys and got caught by Eon's son Kaos, who thought Strykore was his father, he used my light to free Strykore and in doing so I became powered by darkness and helped Strykore try to beat the Skylanders" said Spyro.

"well at least they saved you" said Abelard.

"not after I betrayed Strykore, my lust for power was too great, I took over and almost succeeded they separated us me and my evil side and then Eon sacrificed himself to defeat him and save everyone" said Spyro.

"and that's how I became a ghost" said Eon.

"I'm sorry that happened to you son, but your better now, your you again" said Abelard.

"but I was him and so what he did, the pain he caused, I caused" said Spyro.

Outside of the hut the day had passed, and the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"oh, dear it's starting to get late, and we've not got much in for food" said Spring.

"we still have some food supplies from our journey" said Hunter.

Spyro and Hunter opened their bags to reveal some easy heat food in small plastic tubs.

"it's not much but it should help" said Hunter.

"thank you very much, I'll start heating this all up" said Spring.

"I'll give you a hand" said Hunter.

"thank you dear" said Spring.

The two of them got to work heating the food.

"hey Eon, I know coming here will make you nervous, but I want you to know, no-one here has any ill will towards, we've had plenty of years to think on it and what you did was the best choice at the time, if you hadn't have banished us the Skylands would have fallen and Strykore would have won" said Abelard.

"thank you that's a massive weight off my shoulders, I was worried you would all hate me for what I did, the magic was dangerous, and it could have easily gone wrong" said Eon.

"even if it did it was for the best, like I said if you hadn't done it the Skylands would be in the control of Strykore" said Abelard.

They all fell silent as they waited for the food to be ready. A few minutes later Hunter plopped some plates down with food and a knife and fork, it was some chicken and rice.

"thanks love, and thank you Hunter" said Abelard as he picked up the small cutlery in his large hands.

They all ate in silence no-one really knowing what to say. Eventually Spring broke the silence.

"so, honey have you discovered some of your powers yet" said Spring.

"well I figured out a couple of abilities, I found out my wings are incredibly durable and so is my scaly body, I'm also immune to lightning, and the usual fire breath" said Spyro.

"very interesting those abilities" said Spring.

"do you guys not have them then?" said Spyro.

"almost every Purple dragon is different, we can develop and use a wide arrange of powers, we have our natural fire breath that's what we all have in common, but our abilities are different, could be extra breaths like your mum here, she can breath fire and have some control over the earth" said Abelard.

"that's awesome, and what about you?" asked Spyro.

"other than fire I can breathe ice" said Abelard.

"you guys are awesome; I hope I have other abilities like extra breaths in the future" said Spyro.

"maybe you will son, until your fully grown up you can still develop new abilities" said Abelard.

They finished eating their quick dinner, outside the hut the sun had completely set, and night had fallen.

"oh, we'd best be getting to bed soon, tomorrow we're gonna show you guys around the village" said Abelard standing up.

"I would like to meet the other dragons" said Spyro.

"and you will but for now we will rest" said Spring.

Twenty minutes later and Abelard and Spring were laying on their bed snuggled up to each other. Spyro and Hunter used their sleeping gear and slept in sleeping bags.

"good night everyone" said Spyro.

"good night son" said Abelard and Spring.

Slowly they all drifted off to sleep.

Spyro twitched in his sleep. In his mind Spyro appeared at the village. He looked around the area the village lay in ruins, the huts were burning, and the agonising screams of dragons could be heard.

"you will fall to darkness again; you're always going to be evil" said an eerie voice that hung in the air.

Spyro tried to ignore it as it repeated itself again and again. He looked around frantically to see if he could help anybody, he saw his parents hut and ran towards it. The smoke rose high in the sky choking the air. Spyro coughed as he got closer.

"Mum, Dad are you in there" said Spyro.

There was no reply. Spyro went to run forward but a blackened shape appeared in the sky flying through the air, it stopped above the hut and launched out a large fireball causing the hut to explode sending thousands of pieces of wooden shrapnel in all directions, Spyro was flung back from the force of the explosion.

The blackened shape landed down in front of Spyro, it was Dark Spyro.

"miss me" said Dark Spyro.

"no, you're not real, you're gone" said Spyro.

"I will always live on in you, you are evil and soon I will be free again" said Dark Spyro.

"no" said Spyro.

"and the Skylands will burn in fire and become ash, and your parents will see you for the monster you are" said Dark Spyro.

"NOO" screamed Spyro.

Spyro's eyes shot open, he shot up in bed his body was sweating like crazy and his breathing was erratic.

Spyro shook his head and got up heading outside for some air. He sat down outside the door and felt the cold air on his skin, cooling his body down.

"can't sleep uh son" said a voice from behind Spyro.

Spyro turned to see Abelard.

"no, I can't" said Spyro.

"I know it all too well, the nightmares, the thoughts and feelings you have, I went through it all too" said Abelard sitting down beside his son.

"what do you mean" said Spyro.

"when we were banished we turned back to normal, but we were so scared not of where we were, but scared of ourselves, this evil man took away our freedom, made us almost do horrendous things, our dark side took over, we were so scared that we would fall back to the darkness and become evil again, the constant nightmares, I still get them sometimes, your mother too, it's why we ran away up here, we were so afraid of turning evil again and hurting people we shielded ourselves away up a mountain, only the Professor knowing how to find us, it was terrible to think that way, the dragons that were here when we got here they helped us get over our fears and learn that our darkness will never come out again, I can see it in your eyes son, you blame yourself for what your bad side did, I can't say anything that would help you, words won't help, you need to face this fear and overcome it or else it will consume you" said Abelard.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough" said Spyro.

"you are strong enough, you're my son and you're a Skylander, you won't ever fail" said Abelard pulling Spyro into a hug with his right wing.

"come here son" said Abelard.

The two hugged Spyro felt safe under his wing.

"tomorrow we will take you to the others and they'll help you overcome this fear" said Abelard.

"thank you, dad," said Spyro.

"your welcome son, now lets try and get some sleep" said Abelard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles **

**Chapter 7**

Spyro awoke from his sleep the faint rays of sunshine shone through the curtains illuminating the room. Spyro looked around the hut and saw that his family had already woken up. Spyro stretched his tired body and stood up walking over to the front door. Outside Spyro could hear the sounds of people moving around and chatting.

Spyro opened the door, he felt the chill of the mountain and shivered a little. The sun helped give some warmth from the cold air. Spyro looked around and spotted Spring and Abelard laying down in the snow with Hunter and Eon. As Spyro approached them Spring turned her head towards him.

"morning sweetie" said Spring.

"morning mum, and morning everyone else" said Spyro stopping when he was right next to his mother.

"why didn't you guys wake me up?" asked Spyro.

"we wanted to let you sleep in a bit we know you didn't get much sleep last night" said Spring.

"you told them dad" said Spyro.

"yes son, they needed to know so we can help you overcome this problem" said Abelard.

"I'll be fine, just had a lot on my mind that's all" said Spyro.

"don't lie to us son, we know its been troubling for you and we are going to help you" said Abelard.

"We just want what's best for you sweetie" said Spring.

"how do we even start to help me" said Spyro.

"like I said you need to face your darkness son and overcome it, we can use the magic we have here to help you" said Abelard standing up.

"where are we going?" asked Spyro.

"to see the other people in charge of the village" said Abelard.

The others all got up and followed Abelard as he walked towards the temple. Spyro walked at the back, he was extremely nervous, he had no idea what they were going to do. They walked in silence as they entered the temple, as they entered a yellow dragon walked up to them, he spoke quickly like a jittery child.

"hello Abelard, Spring, and all you guys did you sleep well, are you going to see the others about helping Spyro with his problems" said the yellow dragon.

"yes we are Volteer, we're on our way now" said Abelard.

"okay well I hope it goes well, I'm off to teach a class on history for the younger dragons" said Volteer.

"I wish them luck in writing down notes" said Abelard as Volteer walked away.

The group rounded a corner and came to a large door.

"it's right through here son" said Abelard.

"okay let's rock this out" said Spyro.

Abelard pushed the door open to reveal a large room with two stone pillars in the middle. Around the rooms were paintings of dragons flying across the lands of Avalar and some other ones depicted them with the various people that inhabited the land. In the middle of the room was two dragons sitting before a large pot. One was red the other was green.

"Spyro let me introduce to you Ignitus and Terrador" said Abelard.

The two dragons turned to face them.

"hello Ignitus and Terrador, I'm Spyro the son of Abelard and Spring" said Spyro.

"yes, we know who you are" said Terrador, he spoke in gruff powerful voice that seemed to intimidate Spyro a little bit.

"don't worry young dragon Terrador is really a big softy" said Ignitus, he spoke in a smoother tone and seemed to help Spyro relax.

"alright young dragonling, you are here to face your darkness" said Terrador.

"yes, I am" said Spyro.

"good then come over to us" said Terrador beckoning Spyro towards him.

Spyro stepped forward the others waited back letting him see them by himself.

"we'll be outside son, you'll be alright" said Abelard.

Spyro turned to see them exited the room, he was all alone with the two other dragons.

"so young dragon, your father tells us you've been having problems, you blame yourself for something that happened" said Ignitus.

"yes" said Spyro.

"you can't seem to shake the feeling that you will be evil again" said Terrador.

"yes" said Spyro.

"we can help you; we have started brewing a concoction" said Ignitus.

"how's this concoction going to help me?" asked Spyro.

"it will put you into a deep sleep, a very long sleep, there you will be able to confront your inner darkness once and for all" said Ignitus.

"with this concoction you won't keep waking up and avoiding the darkness, you will face it and overcome it" said Terrador.

"it is ready are you prepared to drink it?" asked Ignitus.

"I am" said Spyro.

Ignitus lifted the lid off the pot and gripped a small ladle hanging off the pot. He scooped up some of the liquid and carefully handed it to Spyro.

"once you drink this there is no going back" said Ignitus.

Spyro paused for a second and thought about his decision. No, he had to do it and get this over with. Spyro brought the ladle to his lips and sipped at the contents it was hot and tasted like medicine, he slowly consumed the contents and felt it slide down his throat. For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen and then the room began to grow fuzzy. Spyro's vision began to fade, his eyes fell droopy as he struggled to stand up. After a few more seconds past Spyro's eyes completely shut his body went limp and flopped to the floor. His loud a series of deep breaths as sleep overtook him.

"the test of his mind has begun" said Ignitus.

**In Spyro's mind**

Spyro awoke all around him was darkness.

"where am i?" said Spyro.

"in your mind" said a Voice.

"who's there?" asked Spyro.

"an old friend now come this way and see me" said the Voice.

Spyro didn't know which direction the voice was coming from and started to walk off in a random direction.

"not that way fool turn 90 degrees and go that way" said the Voice.

Spyro listened to the voice and turned walking into the darkness. His body was swallowed up and Spyro couldn't see a thing. His vision was blocked by empty blackness. He continued to push through until a small light appeared in the distance, Spyro saw the light and ran towards it, the closer he got the brighter the light got. Eventually Spyro approached the light it was a doorway; he didn't know where it led it was too bright for him to see. Spyro walked into the light and walking out into a room. It was Spyro's bedroom.

"ah my room, feels good to be back here" said Spyro.

"you know your bed is quite springy" said a Voice.

Spyro turned to where the voice was coming from it was Dark Spyro laying on his bed.

"hello old chum" said Dark Spyro.

"you're not real I got rid of you" said Spyro.

"I am real I live in you" said Dark Spyro climbing off the bed and approaching Spyro.

"you're not me" said Spyro weakly.

"ah, there we go the great awesome Spyro cowering from himself, pathetic" said Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro slowly circled around Spyro, watching him with a laser like focus.

"you keep telling yourself you're not evil, but you are, you always have that evil buried and stuck deep inside you" said Dark Spyro.

"you're just a figment of my imagination" said Spyro.

"then get rid of me, if I'm just a figment, make me go away, this is your mind" said Dark Spyro.

Spyro had no reply.

"you can't get rid of me, because I am you, and eventually no matter how much you try I will always come back, and this time the Skylands won't survive your wrath" said Dark Spyro.

He stopped circling Spyro and a dark shadow grew out from under Dark Spyro and slowly began to engulf the room.

"that won't happen, I won't let you" said Spyro.

"oh, you're not letting me, that's funny last time I checked I'm the stronger one of us, and I'll prove it" said Dark Spyro.

With that Dark Spyro leapt into the air and grabbed Spyro by one of his horns and diving into the shadow on the ground, the two were swallowed up by the darkness. Dark Spyro kept an iron grip on Spyro, eventually it spat them outside the Academy.

Dark Spyro let go of Spyro who stood up and brushed himself off. Spyro looked around to see everything was peaceful.

"you see everything is fine" said Spyro.

"for now, but eventually this day will come" said Dark Spyro clicking his fingers.

Almost instantly the clouds went dark and the sound of thunder booming around could be heard. Screams of fleeing cadets filled the air, Spyro looked around seeing Food Fight and Bad Breath flee in fear, behind them Spyro was chasing them spewing out flames burning the ground behind them as they ran. His eyes blood red.

"run you fools, I will hunt you all down" said Spyro in a menacing voice.

"NO" screamed real Spyro.

He leapt at the fake Spyro and tried to tackle him, but he just fazed right through him and landed roughly on the ground scraping his body.

"you can't stop the inevitable" said Dark Spyro.

"shut up" said Spyro.

A familiar scream could be heard, Spyro looked up to see Stealth Elf trying to help Bad Breath and Food Fight, the fake Spyro had slashed her right arm with his claws drawing blood. Stealth Elf clutched her arm and tried to fight back but before she could teleport away, she was engulfed in flames spewing out of fake Spyro's mouth. Her screams of anguish and pain rang in Spyro's ears. He put his head into his arms and screamed.

"JUST STOP THIS PLEASE".

And then silence fell, Spyro looked up to see everything was gone, him and Dark Spyro were back in his bedroom. Dark Spyro was still on his bed but this time he was holding a mug of tea.

Spyro leapt at Dark Spyro the anger in him had reached boiling point, he pushed Dark Spyro into the wall his head bouncing off it, the mug of tea went flying across the room splashing the contents everywhere.

"ow that hurt" said Dark Spyro.

"shut up" said Spyro, throwing a right punch knocking the black dragon down.

Dark Spyro responded by shooting a ball of black magic at Spyro who swiftly dodged it by leaping to the side. Dark Spyro pushed himself up off the ground and grabbed Spyro flying off the ground and throwing him into the floor, Spyro hit the floor with a thud landing on his back. Spyro groaned in pain and quickly rolled over onto his stomach and getting ready for another attack.

Dark Spyro inhaled and released a stream of fire. Spyro used his wings to shield himself from the attack, the flames receded and Dark Spyro flew in for another attack, one Spyro was expecting he waited for Dark Spyro to get close before ducking and using his wing to cover Dark Spyro's eyes, with his vision impaired Dark Spyro flew straight into the wall and slid down to the ground Spyro quickly followed it up with a fire ball blasting Dark Spyro and causing him to melt away into a shadow.

"well that was fun" said Dark Spyro from behind Spyro he was back on the bed with his mug of tea.

"why are you torturing me" said Spyro.

"so you can see now, there's no stopping my return, it is inevitable, you will give in to the dark" said Dark Spyro.

"enough of this, I won't let you twist my head, I won't be evil" said Spyro.

"then why do you keep having the nightmares, if that's not worry of my return then I don't know what is" said Dark Spyro.

"I have friends and family; they will help me" said Spyro.

"they're all fools, you can't get rid of me, like I've said before I am you, I am your other half, the half you don't want to acknowledge exists, I will always be there, everyone has darkness in them, they unlike you have just never seen them come out" said Dark Spyro.

"and you won't come out again, you're not me" said Spyro.

"how many times do I have to say this to you, I am you, I am your other half, you can never get rid of me, like your father said, you have to face your darkness, you have to admit it's there and move on from the actions that have been done by it, by me" said Dark Spyro.

"why are you suddenly helping me?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know, I'm just a figment of your imagination, or maybe it's because you needed your other half to talk some sense into you, or maybe it's cause I'm toying with you, I guess you'll never know" said Dark Spyro.

"well fighting you did help me release a lot of pent up emotions" said Spyro.

"Well that's a start" said Dark Spyro before taking a sip of tea.

"I have to accept that there's darkness inside me" said Spyro.

"yep, that's the plan, but I'm afraid that's as far I can help you, time for me to go the rest of this is up to you, personally I don't care if you pass or fail I'll be free eventually" said Dark Spyro.

With that Dark Spyro melted down into the floor and vanished leaving Spyro all alone. Spyro walked over to his bed and sat down.

"this is all up to me, I have to accept it I have darkness in me, I always thought I was this awesome, great hero who could do no wrong" said Spyro.

Suddenly a knock could be heard coming from his bedroom door. The door slowly opened and in crept Stealth Elf and Eruptor.

"hey buddy how are ya feeling?" asked Eruptor.

"I'm good Eruptor, just thinking about some things" said Spyro.

"well I just came to drop off some pancakes for you" said Eruptor putting the plate down in front of Spyro.

"thanks' Eruptor" said Spyro.

"it's no problem buddy" said Eruptor.

With that Eruptor left leaving Spyro alone with Stealth Elf. She quietly sat down on Spyro's bed and stared at him as he started to eat the pancakes, even in dreams Eruptor makes fantastic pancakes.

"you thinking about your nightmares" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah I am Elfy, I need to accept what happened and move on" said Spyro.

"that's good you won't have to deal with it alone" said Stealth Elf.

"what do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"I had my evil side come out too remember" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah you were, and I was the one who did it, I will never forget that" said Spyro.

"bad things happen Spyro, whether they were in your control or not, you can't dwell on them, if you do it will consume you" said Stealth Elf.

"you're still so smart even in my dreams" said Spyro.

"so, you dream about Elfy then" said Stealth Elf.

"all the time" said Spyro.

"that's another thing to look forward to when you get over this and go home, you have a girl waiting for you who cares about you so much, bet you can't wait to see her again" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah I can't wait to see her, I'm gonna take her out on a date" said Spyro.

"good, I'm sure she'll like it" said Stealth Elf.

Stealth Elf then pulled Spyro into a tight hug and stood up walking to the door.

"time to go Spyro, you need to wake up, this whole dream's been leading up to this moment, you have to wake up and accept it" said Stealth Elf.

She walked out the door shutting it behind her. Spyro looked around as the room began to fade away and a bright light began to engulf Spyro. the light fully consumed him, and Spyros eyes opened.

He looked around; he was in his parent's hut, on his parents bed. Spyro tried to move but his body was numb. Spyro couldn't move a muscle, just then the door opened and in entered his mother. As soon as she saw Spyro was awake she squealed in delight.

"your awake honey that's amazing" said Spring bounding across the room and pulling the numb Spyro into a warm motherly hug.

"I have to tell everyone" said Spring jumping up and running out the door.

In less than a minute the door burst open and in charged Abelard, Eon, Ignitus and Terrador they stopped at the foot of the bed. Spyro could just about move his arms again.

"son your awake, how do you feel?" asked Abelard.

"I feel good, most of my body is numb" said Spyro.

"yes, the concoction shut down most of your body when you fell into the deep sleep, your body should be able to work again in a few minutes" said Ignitus.

"so how did it go son?" asked Abelard.

"it went well, I realise now that what I did was in the past, and I cant focus on it or else it will consume me, I have darkness in me I can see that, everyone does but if I accept it and move on I will be able to be myself again and that darkness will never come out ever again" said Spyro.

"well done my boy, you overcome the darkness in your mind" said Abelard.

"yes, and now we can go return to the Skylands soon, though we will have some explaining to do on why we were gone so long" said Eon.

"what do you mean Master Eon?" asked Spyro.

"you haven't told him Spring" said Ignitus.

"told me what" said Spyro.

Ignitus turned to look at Spyro.

"Spyro, you've been in a deep sleep for almost a month" said Eon.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles**

**Chapter 8**

Spyro sat up in the bed as he looked around at everyone looking at him.

"a month, I've been asleep for a month" said Spyro.

"about 4 weeks" said Eon.

"but still a month, the dream felt like it was barely an hour" said Spyro.

"time moves all wibbly wobbly in dreams son" said Abelard.

"so, what happens now?" asked Spyro.

"well I was waiting for you to wake up and then when we made sure you were okay, I was gonna open up a portal and take us back to the Skylands" said Eon.

"okay so when do we leave?" asked Spyro.

"well if they think you're okay we can leave in a few minutes" said Eon.

"yeah I'll do a quick check on him make sure he's okay" said Ignitus.

"I'll wait outside then" said Eon.

Eon turned to leave when Spyro called out to him.

"by the way Eon, where's Hunter?" asked Spyro.

"he had to go back to the Professor and tell him we got here successfully, he also has duties to carry out, he wanted to be here when you woke up, but he had to go" said Eon.

"okay, I was hoping to see him before we left" said Spyro.

"don't worry I'm sure you'll meet him again" said Eon.

"alright, that's enough chatter I need to check on you young dragon" said Ignitus.

Everyone else soon left the hut leaving just Ignitus and Spyro.

"so young dragon, did your dream really help you?" asked Ignitus.

"yes, it did, I finally listened to myself and came to grips with my inner darkness" said Spyro.

"that's good" said Ignitus.

Ignitus studied Spyro's body, he placed a paw on Spyro's chest.

"breath in for me" said Ignitus.

Spyro breathed in deep.

"and out" said Ignitus.

Spyro breathed out.

"and again" said Ignitus.

They repeated this for a few more times.

"okay, your heart working fine, the brew slowed your heart rate while you slept, it's back to normal, how are your limbs?" asked Ignitus.

Spyro lifted his front paws and moved them around in a circle.

"that's good, can you walk?" asked Ignitus.

"guess we'll find out" said Spyro.

Spyro shimmied across the bed and climbed down using his front paws, he pushed himself up on all fours, his back legs wobbled a little, but they didn't give out. Spyro turned to face Ignitus.

"moment of truth" said Spyro.

Spyro started to walk forward, his legs wobbled with each step, but they didn't give out. Spyro continued to walk around the room, with each step he grew stronger, after a full minute of walking passed Spyro walked completely normal again.

"excellent I'd say your body has perfectly recovered" said Ignitus.

"so, does that mean I'm free to go back to the Skylands today?" asked Spyro.

"I'd say so, but if I may ask, what did you see in your dream, I have helped most of these dragons and all of them have been different" said Ignitus.

"well first I saw my other half, the dark side of me, he tried to scare me and then I fought him for a bit, but then he left, just went away and left me all alone, after that I saw a couple of old friends and then a person I care about very dearly helped me see sense I guess" said Spyro.

"well it certainly sounds like it helped, now then, we should be going Eon will probably be eager to go home" said Ignitus.

"by the way thank you" said Spyro.

"for what?" asked Ignitus.

"for helping me, and for helping my family and my kind, I owe you so much" said Spyro.

"you don't owe me anything young dragon, i was just doing my bit to make sure people don't suffer" said Ignitus.

"now then let's go home" said Spyro.

The two walked outside to see Abelard, Spring, Eon and Terrador stood not too far away.

"everything okay?" asked Abelard.

"yes, I think he's fine now, you guys can home" said Ignitus.

"excellent I'll get a portal open, shouldn't take too long, we won't have much time to get through" said Eon.

Eon turned away from everyone and began to focus his magic.

"Don't worry mum and dad, I'm gonna come back and help you guys when we can, it won't be long, and you'll all be back home" said Spyro.

"we're not worried son, we know you'll do it, you'll make us proud" said Abelard.

"I've got it" said Eon.

Eon waved his hands and a portal opened.

"we're gonna miss you sweetie" said Spring.

"I'll miss you both, but we won't be separated for too long" said Spyro.

Spring pulled her son into a warm hug, Abelard soon joined in. None of them wanted to pull away.

"sorry to interrupt but we don't have long" said Eon.

The family separated, Spring leant down and kissed Spyro on the forehead.

"I love you sweetie" said Spring.

"I love you both" said Spyro.

Spyro walked past them towards the portal, they both turned back and waved goodbye.

"you ready Spyro?" asked Eon.

"yeah let's go" said Spyro.

The two stepped into the portal and instantly disappeared in it's vortex. A few seconds later and the portal completely vanished.

Abelard put a wing round his wife and pulled her in close.

"We'll see him again Hun" said Abelard.

"I know we will" said Spring.

**Back at the Academy**

"and that was our journey to find my family" said Spyro.

"dang bud, you finally found them" said Eruptor.

"yeah I did" said Spyro.

"so that's why you've been gone for a month" said Stealth Elf.

"yeah I'm sorry I left without notice or leaving a letter or something" said Spyro sheepishly and scratching his head.

"don't worry about it, you found your family that's all that matters" said Stealth Elf.

"so, what happened here?" asked Eon.

"a Marked One attacked trying to get the Horn of Light from us" said Kaossandra.

"a Marked One how, they were all gone after the war with Strykore" Eon.

"there was one left, the child of a couple of Marked One's, you remember the ones you were forced to kill in the war" said Kaossandra.

"it was there kid, so did he bring the Claw of Darkness?" asked Eon.

"yes, he did, but we defeated him, though the Academy didn't survive without some damage" said Kaossandra.

"yeah we'll have to get to work on repairing this place ASAP" said Jet-Vac.

"I'll call some people in" said Kaossandra.

"so, what happened to the kid?" asked Eon.

"he was injured at the end of the battle and retreated; I'm guessing he returned to the Cadaverous Crypts where he lives" said Kaossandra.

"should we go after him, in case he returns?" asked Eon.

"no, I don't think so, we should focus on rebuilding this place" said Kaossandra.

Just then bad breath burst into the office and almost fell over in his haste.

"Master Kaossandra, there is a dragon here" said Bad Breath.

"a dragon" said Kaossandra.

"yes, he arrived just a few minutes ago, he wishes to speak to Spyro" said Bad Breath.

"me" said Spyro.

"yes, and just you, I can take you to him" said Bad Breath.

"do you think he could be a threat Eon?" asked Spyro.

"what does the dragon look like Bad Breath?" asked Eon.

"he looks old, and he's silver" said Bad Breath.

"what not him what's he doing here" said Eon.

"who are you talking about?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro go with Bad Breath and remember everything this dragon tells you" said Eon.

"okay Master Eon" said Spyro.

The two left the office.

"what is he doing here?" said Eon.

Bad Breath led Spyro through the halls of the Academy till they reached the outside. Spyro looked around till he spotted the old silver dragon laying on the grass nearby.

"there he is" said Bad Breath.

"thanks, Bad Breath" said Spyro.

Bad Breath left and Spyro approached the old dragon.

"hello sir, you asked for me" said Spyro.

"yes, I did" said the silver dragon standing up and facing Spyro.

"hello Spyro, I am the Chronicler and I come baring a warning" said the Chronicler.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylanders Academy Chronicles**

**Chapter 9**

"a warning" said Spyro.

"yes, a serious warning" said The Chronicler.

"what is it?" asked Spyro.

"there is an evil that is coming Spyro, a great evil, a powerful evil, an evil more powerful than anything you or the other people at this Academy have ever faced before, this force that is coming will be the reckoning of the Skylands, it will shroud the Skylands in darkness in it's effort to conquer everything" said The Chronicler.

"whatever evil being tries to conquer the Skylands, we will stop it we're Skylanders and we'd never let any evil win" said Spyro.

"you cannot stop this evil Spyro, not you or anyone else it will win and shroud the lands in darkness, to try and stop it is fruitless, it is inevitable" said The Chronicler.

"how do you know all this?" asked Spyro.

"as the Chronicler it is my job to record everything that happens in the Skylands, I see everything that goes on, Births, Deaths, Wars etc, we keep track of it all" said the Chronicler.

"there's more of you?" asked Spyro.

"no there is only one, the mantle is passed down from dragon to dragon, before that your just a silver dragon, then you gain the powers of the Chronicler" said the Chronicler.

"so, you can also see into the future?" asked Spyro.

"my status and powers gives me glimpses into the future, and I have seen glimpses into the future, it's how I saw this evil coming, normally a Chronicler must refrain from getting involved in the wider world, we must only record" said the Chronicler.

"so why are you getting involved now?" asked Spyro.

"because this force is more powerful than anything, we've ever recorded stronger than Strykore, stronger than Mephesto, stronger than everyone, and if I don't help out the Skylands will crumble" said the Chronicler.

"do you know what this evil is?" asked Spyro.

"I do not, my glimpses have not allowed me to see what this creature is, I only see darkness" said the Chronicler.

"so, you came here to warn us so we can prepare?" said Spyro.

"no, not just that I came for you Spyro" said the Chronicler.

"me, why me?" asked Spyro.

"Cause in my glimpses I have foreseen that you are the one to face this evil, this being will bring upon a second great war for the Skylands and at the end you will face this being in one final battle" said the Chronicler.

"you haven't exactly answered my question" said Spyro.

"I want you to come back with me" said the Chronicler.

"what do you mean come back with you?" asked Spyro,

"I will you bring you back to my home, it is protected by ancient magic and hidden away so well this evil will never find you, there you can ride out this storm and live to fight another day" said the Chronicler.

"I'm not going with you, if there is an evil coming, I'll stand and face it, I won't run away from a battle" said Spyro.

"Spyro I implore you, for the better of yourself you must come with me" said the Chronicler.

"I'm not going with you, I'm needed here, with this evil and that Marked One guy still out there, they'll need all the help they can get to stop them" said Spyro.

"the Marked One, you mean Mephesto, he is dead, this evil slaughtered him while he was still injured and took the dark powers of the claw for itself" said the Chronicler.

"I still need to get my family home, that's more important than anything else" said Spyro.

"Spyro please, you must listen to me" said the Chronicler.

"I'm sorry Chronicler, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind" said Spyro.

The Chronicler huffed in defeat.

"okay, it's obvious I can't change your mind, I hope you know what you're getting into Spyro, cause once this starts, nothing will be the same again" said the Chronicler.

The Chronicler turned to leave before remembering something.

"oh, and before I go say hello for Ouro for me" said the Chronicler.

"whose Ouro?" asked Spyro.

The Chronicler did not respond, he continued to walk away as Spyro pondered his words as he returned to the others.

Spyro returned to the office to see everyone searching through books.

"what's going on?" asked Spyro.

"we're searching for a book to help Eon" said Eruptor.

"how did it go?" asked Eon.

"the Chronicler told me he glimpsed into the future and apparently he saw an evil coming, one so powerful it threatens the Skylands, apparently its more powerful than anything we've faced before" said Spyro.

"if it comes from him it must be true, the Chronicler would never break the rules for a lie or false glimpse" said Eon.

"he also told me that he killed Mephesto the Marked One and took the dark powers of the Claw of Darkness for himself" said Spyro.

"Mephesto is dead, and now we have a new enemy to face" said Kaossandra.

"anything else" said Eon.

"he wanted me to come with him back to his place for safety, apparently in his glimpse I'm meant to fight this evil in the second great war of the Skylands" said Spyro.

"take you with him, that's unheard of no-one outside of a Chronicler have set foot inside their Sanctum" said Eon.

"I refused; I won't run away from a battle" said Spyro.

"I don't know if that was for the best, but it is your decision Spyro" said Eon.

"I won't abandon you guys to face a powerful enemy while I hide" said Spyro.

"how can we prepare for this; we have no idea when it's going to strike or even it will strike here" said Jet-Vac.

"I guess we'll just have to keep alert" said Eon.

"in the meantime, Eon and Hugo can go to work on restoring Eon back to human form" said Kaossandra.

"that's sounds like a plan" said Stealth Elf.

Spyro felt a slight chill come over his body.

"Elfy, can I speak to you privately?" asked Spyro.

"sure Spyro" said Stealth Elf.

As the two exited the room Eon watched them with a smile on his face.

Outside the office Spyro stood sheepishly.

"so, what's up Spyro?" asked Stealth Elf.

"well we haven't seen each other in a while, and before I left there's something, something I wanted to do but couldn't but now I can" said Spyro.

"what is it?" said Stealth Elf.

"how would you like to go on a date sometime" said Spyro.

Stealth Elf's eyes shot open in surprise at Spyro's words.

"yes" said Stealth Elf.

**The End Of Book 3**

**Coming soon, the beginning of the two-parter finale to the Skylanders Academy story. **

**An evil is coming to the Skylands, an evil more powerful than anything the Skylanders have ever faced before, the second great war for the Skylands will begin, and the Skylands will change forever. **

**It began with Dark Spyro. **

**It continued with the Marked One. **

**Spyro found his family in Chronicles. **

**The Story of the Skylanders Academy will end with two 8-chapter stories. **

**The beginning of the end starts with**

**Skylanders Academy Dawn of Darkness**


End file.
